


a song written easily

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, and ships, but..., for mlb characters, i have nowhere else to post this lmao, so here this is, theme songs, this isn't even a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Songs for Miraculous Ladybug characters and ships! Will be updated whenever I can think of new songs.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	a song written easily

Miraculous: The Album

Marinette: 

  * Play Date - Melanie Martinez
  * Try Everything - Zootopia
  * Fight Song - Rachel Platten
  * I'm A Mess- Bebe Rexha
  * One Kiss - Descendants 3



Ladybug:

  * Confident - Demi Lovato
  * Kings & Queens - Ava Max
  * Boss B*tch - Doja Cat
  * Unstoppable - Sia



Adrien: 

  * Believer - Imagine Dragon
  * A Whole New World - Aladdin
  * High Hopes - Panic! At The Disco
  * Wonder - Shawn Mendes
  * Part of Me - Katy Perry
  * Lonely - Justin Bieber & benny blanco



Chat Noir:

  * Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars
  * What’s Up Danger - Blackaway & Black Caviar
  * Whatever It Takes - Imagine Dragons
  * Sucker - Jonas Brothers
  * Adore You - Harry Styles



Nino/Carapace:

  * Count On Me - Bruno Mars 
  * Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes



Alya/Rena Rouge:

  * Most Girls - Hailee Steinfield
  * Still Still, Look Pretty - Daya
  * Scars To Your Beautiful - Alessia Cara



Kagami/Ryuuko:

  * Just Like Fire - P!NK
  * The Greatest - Sia



Adrinette:

  * Just Friends - Virginia To Vegas
  * Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen
  * Everybody Wants You - Johnny Orlando
  * The Book Of You & I - Alec Benjamin 
  * Wildest Dreams - Taylor Swift
  * Why Don't You Love Me? - Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato



Ladynoir:

  * Don’t Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers
  * Stitches - Shawn Mendes
  * Let Me Go - Hailee Steinfield & Alesso ft. Florida Georgia Line & watt
  * Friends - Marshmello & Anne-Marie
  * Swim - Alec Benjamin



DjWifi:

  * Girls Like You - Maroon 5



Lukanette: 

  * Treat You Better - Shawn Mendes
  * Happier - Marshmello ft. Bastille



Miraculous Team (collective):

  * Centuries - Fall Out Boy
  * I Was Born For This - The Score
  * Night Falls - Descendants 3
  * Unstoppable - The Score



Now enjoy this Adrien art! 


End file.
